Before the War Begins
by Dark Lord Draconis Vampiri
Summary: AU Sixth Year. HPLL. Harry and Luna team up for a dueling tournament and prepare for the coming war. Harry will also be more friendly to the other houses than in canon. Tenatively Hannah and Susan may become important characters. Semi Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Metaphorical Golden Star to whomever can name where the riddle to enter came from.**

**1 September 1996**

Harry Potter had changed in the last year. While others saw him as an unselfish teacher he was hoarding knowledge. Little did 'his army' know how he slipped books out of the hidden room, and little did they know he was experimenting with dark magic. Harry started out researching dark magic as a means to fight Voldemort, but after Sirius' death. He was angry, he started lashing out but first to suffer was Bellatrix. She screamed under the crucio as he tortured her into madness. Later he received a pardon for his deeds but Harry was not satisfied.

He wanted blood for blood. So while the order allowed him to stay in their headquarters, Harry started reading the old Black family magic. The black's almost literally started Black magic as it was known. They were necromancers not of raising the dead that is mere fiction. However animating the dead and causing death were well within their grasp. Harry soon found the knowledge he was seeking. A small dragon hide bound book with a script of "Black Magic" written across it in small handwriting. It had no author. Harry could tell so by the different scripts used in the book.

Harry was reading his book just now in the final compartment. He hated being around his friends anymore. Their sympathy bothered him to the extreme. He would much prefer apathy to their constant reminders of his loss. Luna his only companion now was reading the quibbler upside down across from him. She and Neville had broken up after the Battle at the Ministry as Neville was now dating Ginny. Harry was thankful for Neville, he dislike Ginerva's constant fan girl nature and now that she was dating Neville he didn't have her blushing so constantly.

Luna did not seem bothered by losing Neville. She seemed quite happy oddly, she told me quite simply "Fate has changed its mind." Which made little sense to Harry, but it was oddly pleasing. Sometimes peace is not in the girl but in the small things, like the kind words of friends and the love of family. Harry with his thoughts running wild dropped his book on accident. "Looks like the wrackspurts are beginning their infestation Harry." Luna said serenely through the Magazine. Harry smiled some things are best left the same. "We all act like fools every once in a while, I am just glad it is my _friend_ who sees it." Harry said it in a conspiratorial tone. Luna smirked and put down her magazine. "How long have you known?" Harry winked and gave her his own smirk "Started making sense once I stopped hearing you and began listening." Luna smiling now said "And that must be why fate has changed its mind." Harry looked confused "Is that a come on?" Luna blushed "Figure out for yourself." Luna then hid behind her magazine once again. Harry laughed and started reading his book again.

"Sectumsempra- Dark Cutting Curse, Near impossible to heal without counter curse. The wand movement is a diagonal slash. The counter curse is Vulnera Sanetur. It must be reapeated five times in order to be effective." Harry decided to save that for Peter. Harry longed to torture him. Betrayal was lower than murder in Harry's mind. If Voldemort would have offered him Peter in his fourth year in order for him to join the dark side, Harry would have seriously considered it. Harry did not hate Voldemort he understood that some are power hungry and cannot be satisfied. However he did not agree with his policies but revenge might have been enough to tempt him in the moment of weakness however. Soon there was a knock at the door and Harry put down his book. Cho Chang was at the door. "Hey Harry, wanna join me and Su in our compartment. It has to be boring with just loony in here." She was smiling but Harry's vision darkened ever so slightly. "Her name is Luna, I choose my friends wisely. My friends do not attempt to have me expelled by _sneaking_ behind my back. I think I am just fine." Harry then gestured for her to get out. Cho looked appalled and flushed and slammed the door on her way out. Harry could almost hear 'prat' through her sobbing.

Luna put down her magazine. "Why exactly did you do that Harry?" Harry shook his head. "I don't know honestly. I am tired of people kissing up to me. I was not good enough for her last year. I have not changed for her but myself. Also nobody insults you in my presence. Though if I were to really think about it, it is actually hilarious. They all call you loony without realizing your brilliance. You use metaphors of hypothetical creatures to sneak messages across. I started reading the Quibbler after Christmas. I found numerous conspiracy theories in the Fudge and beheading Goblin article. The best is the Crumple Horned Snorkack. Funniest name for Voldemort I have heard of yet." Harry was smiling now. Luna blushed "Well you are the first person to figure it out without help. My dad told his cousin twenty years ago and it spread by word of mouth. Did you like my article on Nargles?" Harry's eyes turned teary but he suppressed the emotion. "Oh, you mean the exposition on teenage girls and basically how they are nothing more than animals?"

Luna nodded "It's apt don't you think?" Harry laughed "Yes, yes it is. If I may ask why are you letting your guard down around me? You never did around Neville and I snuck around in my cloak quite often." Luna blushed then grew a wicked grin "I knew that someone was watching me shower! I'm not sure whether to be ashamed or happy. It's quite the compliment." The mirth in her eyes apparent "Well Harry the truth is he never figured it out. He simply thought I was crazy. That's why I broke up with him." Harry was beet red from getting caught still. "Anyways I was waiting for someone to figure it out. I was getting lonely so I hoped he would with my help. But nothing happened. I swear I laid it on thick, even Ronald could have figured it out." Harry nodded "Well at least you weren't hurt." Luna smirked "Oh, so you care for me more than my body?" Harry blushed and nodded "Well your looks don't hurt." Luna shook her head "Well at least you are honest. But you better take me out on a date if you want to continue peaking in on my shower. It was interesting at first but now I have figured it out and it's not as much fun knowing you are there than suspecting it." Harry smiled "Ok, Luna will you accompany to Hogsmeade for the first visit in October?" Luna smiled "Of course, now let's put on our school robes. We have a couple minutes till we are there." Harry stood to leave. "Where do you think you are going? You have already seen me naked, I might as well get to see you in your boxers." Harry blushed but nodded.

Luna started taking off her jeans, she was of above average height at 5'7. She had long legs in proportion to her body. They were slender and toned from her family trips. She wore black lacey panties. Luna seeing Harry staring smirked and said "Well you next." Harry nodded and blushed like a cardinal. Harry started pulling down his boxers. He had experienced a growth spurt this summer and had grown to about 6'0. His legs were toned and athletic from the quidditch. He wore black boxers. He started taking off his shirt when he noticed Luna again. She was wearing a black bra that held her modest C-Cups, with her golden locks falling around the sides of her bra. Luna was smiling at him scratching the back of her leg with her foot. She leaned forward and kissed his lips. She felt warm on his lips, pomegranate flavored almost. She backed off and said "Now stop staring and put on some clothes. Luna and Harry fresh from the kiss then put on their school robes.

Harry opened the compartment after they were done putting on clothes and packing and Luna grabbed his arm. They disembarked from the train. Soon they found a carriage all to themselves. Just as they were about to leave a voice called out. "Wait! We just got off!" Soon Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott got in the carriage. Luna grasped Harry's arm a little more strongly. The girls smiled and said "Hey Luna, Harry" then they noticed how Luna had her arm wrapped in Harry's. Hannah grew a mischievous grin "Sooo are you guys together?" Luna tightened around Harry a little more "Yeah." Luna smiled at the look on Susan and Hannah. Harry simply shook his head. He liked having Luna be possessive of him. Not to mention she was quite warm in this cold carriage and she was gorgeous. Harry started to ignore the girls digging for information much to Luna's joy. Luna was glad to find that Susan and Hannah weren't mad. She expected at least half the girls in the school to have a crush on Harry thankfully these two were not that shallow.

Soon they had reached the path up to Hogwart's and Harry got off first and offered a hand to the girls as they got off. Harry was smirking up the entire path after Susan whispered to Luna and Hannah (where he could barely hear it) "Luna I think you have a keeper!" then Luna decided to play around said "I don't know with the way he handles his broom, he has to be a seeker." Harry blushed furiously and so did the two other girls. Susan and Hannah though beet red were giggling with Luna. Luna seemed quite happy with their companionship, not to mention Harry's arm around her waist after she put it there. Soon they were at the great hall and the group had to split Luna gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye. Susan and Hannah simply giggled and said "Bye Harry, Luna." Harry was grinning like a loon when he sat down at the table. Harry didn't hear the speech of the hat or the Headmaster the first thought he really had was when the food appeared and it was 'TREACLE TART!' Harry bit down into it and Hermione started laughing. "Harry what's gotten into you?" Harry swallowed and winked at her and said "Treacle tart, but if your question is my mood and spaced out nature well its my girlfriend." Hermione smiled and Neville clapped him on the back "Right on Harry, who is she?" Harry turned away from Neville "Its Luna." Neville smiled "Just keep her happy, Merlin knows I couldn't. I never could understand the importance of snorkacks." Harry laughed and said "The best part is the trying to figure out what it means. Life's a bit more fun with mystery. Anyways what did Dumbles say about this year? Any threats of imminent death?" Neville nodded "Yeah with Voldemort he recommended school unity and all that. Also he stated that he was starting the team dueling tournament again."

Harry looked up from his plate "What's that?" Neville smiled "Well you see individual dueling is based much more on chance and study in competition whereas team dueling is based more on skill and teamwork. Usually it is 4 people to a team but since we aren't an extremely large school he's limited it to couple's dueling. So 2 person teams, it should be interesting. I know Ginny will already be making plans for me and her to join." Harry nodded "I have a feeling Luna will team up with me on this one. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Any ideas on main competitors?" Neville shrugged "Well my idea of whos who in the teams would be Malfoy and Zabini, Susan and Hannah, you and Luna, Me and Ginny, Cho and Su, Crabbe and Goyle, Seamus and Dean, and a couple others outside my knowledge. It'll probably be anywhere from a 12 team tournament to a 16 team, though I would lean 12 or less." Harry nodded "Well it should be interesting. Especially when you consider I taught most of you how to defend yourselves. Thankfully I never taught you how to duel. I have quite a few tricks up my sleeve." Harry smirked as Neville blanched. Harry then went back to eating.

Soon afterwards Harry went to see Luna before they had to go up to the dormitories. "Luna, do you want to be my partner in the tournament?" Luna nodded "Of course. As long as you promise to help me learn more spells. I have decent reflexes but they aren't the best maybe more practice." Harry nodded "But where you lack reflex you make up for it with creativity. I have quite a few ideas for taking care of an opponent we will drill these into our minds to do on muscle reflex. Anyways it's just another excuse to spend time away from Ron and them. Not to mention I get to have fun with a beautiful girl." Luna glared at him "Who is?" Harry flushed "My girlfriend" Luna smiled "MHMM." And She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek "Goodnight Harry." Harry smiled "Night Luna, watch out for the Nargles, let me know if I need to take care of them." Luna nodded and took off for the Ravenclaw Dorms. Harry did the same for Gryffindor.

Luna was smiling as she walked up the tower. Harry Potter was her boyfriend! She was ecstatic, not to mention Harry was the only person to ever understand that she is not Loony! Luna was finally at the eagle she waited the riddle to enter her house. "Voiceless it cries, Wingless flutters, Toothless bites, Mouthless mutters. What is it?" Luna smiled for she remembered the riddle. "I was hoping for something more challenging, it is wind." The door opened. Luna walked up to her dorm and looked into her trunk. Nothing was in there. Luna frowned "Why would anyone do this?" "Like what you see LOONY?" Luna turned around and was face to face with Cho Chang. "Why do you steal my clothes? You obviously have your own? Are the nargles bothering you again?" Cho started getting pissed off "There is no such thing as nargles. And the reason that we do that (pointing to Su and Marietta) is because you are crazy and do not belong in Ravenclaw house. Not to mention stealing Harry away from me!" Luna shook her head "You really don't get it. The most short sighted people in this house, I see. Oh well, I'll go see if Harry will help me." Cho laughed "It's too late we burned all the evidence." Luna frowned "Well I guess my pajamas will be my knickers tonight. I better keep Harry close or I'll catch a cold from the nargles." Luna then left with a smirk on her face. The thought of Harry wrapped around her made her flush with excitement and it really pissed off Cho. She could remember one time when Marietta asked what if Harry dated her, Cho was furious and almost completely ostracized her but she later forgave her to Luna's disappointment. Now Luna had to find a place to sleep. "Dobby!" Dobby appeared and smiled "Master's Miss what can I do for you?" Luna was surprised "Who is your master Dobby?" Dobby frowned his ears pointed down "Harry Potter also he is Winky's he was the closest when we were disowned." "Does Harry know?" Dobby was ashamed "Must punish, I'll have to put my hands in the oven again—""DOBBY!" Luna was exasperated "You will do no such thing. Bring Harry to me. Then you will tell him what you and Winky did." Dobby nodded and apparated away, Luna waited and soon Harry appeared with Dobby by his side. "Mind telling me what's going on Luna?""Well my dormmates stole my clothes and burned them so I have no pajamas. I was wondering if I could borrow a shirt and some sweatpants if at all possible. I don't wanna freeze tonight. And the second reason is that Dobby has something to tell you." Dobby nodded "Master Harry sir, We ans Winky is bonded to you." Harry simply said "WHAT?" Luna nodded "It's not their fault Harry you were the closest person by when they were disowned. Their magic clung to yours." Harry just shook his head "Well alright Dobby, I know you would do anything for me. Do me a favor and grab Winky and wait outside the room of requirement with my sweatpants and my Kashmir sweater." Dobby nodded and apparated away. Harry then wrapped Luna in a hug and said "I'm sorry. But don't worry I have a plan for payback. I might have to kick it up a notch though for payback." Luna smiled "It's alright. Just make sure we crush them in the tournament. Ok?" Harry nodded "You can bet your cute rump we will" Luna blushed. "Alright let's get going to the Room of Requirement." Luna walked to the Room of Requirement with Harry's arm wrapped around her and soon they were there. Harry saw Dobby and Winky waiting outside. "Alright, Dobby, Winky, you are not allowed to punish yourself. I know you like work so I won't give you time off. However I am paying you 2 galleons a week from my trust fund. The reason being and stop cringing is to make your own clothes. I would like for my elves to look nice. Thank you for holding the clothes Winky. See you two later." The elves then disappeared. Harry paced in front of the door. Soon a wooden oak door stood in front of them. "Come on Luna this should be perfect." Inside there was a beautiful canopy bed. Yellow was the main color adorning it. It shined like the sun on a cloudy day both bright and yet mellow. Luna smiled "That it is." Harry nodded "Alright well I have to go back to my dormitory. Here are my best sweatpants and my softest sweater. It should keep you warm." Luna nodded and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry started walking out "Wait Harry! Please just stay tonight." Harry looked at her pleading face and Laughed "You move fast you know that?" Luna blushed "Not like that! I just don't want to be alone right now." Harry nodded "Alright" Luna smiled. Soon after she had changed they both hopped in bed. Harry had his arm wrapped around Luna's waist with her sweet smelling hair just below his nose. "Harry why are you still wearing your robes?" Harry blushed "Well I normally sleep in my boxers but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Luna nodded "Its fine with me" Harry gaped. Harry realizing that she didn't mind got out of bed and took off his robes and hopped back in. She was warm and he held her close. Luna smiled "Better?" Harry nodded and said "Much better."

AN- If I was bullied out by all my dormmates I would not want to be alone when I went to bed. Also I like a smart Luna. I thought canon didn't do her justice. It basically left her as a spaced out child. She had to be much more than she appeared for all that she did. Also Harry named one of his children after her, you don't do that for just anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- I still have readers apparently. I will endeavor to be a better writer. A beta offer would be appreciated if you think you can make my stories better. Note I am American.**

**2 September 1996**

Harry woke up with his face covered by the golden hair he dreamed of just before. She was wiggling in his arms. She let out a soft yawn and Harry smiled and got up out of bed and yawned.

"Tempus" it was 7:30. "Aww shit, no time to run to the dorm, I wonder…" Harry started picturing an immaculate shower with thirty odd faucets pointed at him. Soon his dream shower was before him, Harry tore off his boxers and hopped in the shower. He turned on the hot water and just let body relax as it woke him up. Soon Harry turned off the shower and cast a drying spell when he noticed the eyes from the bed. "Damn" he cursed as he tried to cover himself. Luna laughed "What about turn about is fair play?" Harry glared at her, and then gave up on being mad when she had those misty eyes full of wonder and mirth. "So?" she smiled and said my turn and tossed off his clothes and pushed him out the shower. Harry shook his head but couldn't help to get a peak at her pert rear. It was a magnet for his eyes. Luna knew he was watching and visualized a curtain. Soon Harry's view was blocked. "Damn" he muttered under his breath. Luna was smiling behind her shower and began washing herself.

Soon after she was done they had their school robes on. Harry waited behind the curtain again to his disappointment for her to come out. Luna grabbed her boyfriend's arm and they walked out the doors. Once they were at the breakfast tables Harry sat with Luna with Hedwig resting on his shoulder eating a rasher of bacon. She was chatting with Susan and Hannah. Neither one knew of the night before but Harry had a pair of twins to call in a favor for. Harry listened to their conversation half heartedly as he pulled out parchment and writing utensils.

_Fred/George_

_I need to call in a favor guys. Come see me at Lunch._

_Fellow Prankster, Harry Potter_

Harry smiled as he put the sneezing spell on the parchment. Whomever touched it would start sneezing uncontrollably except animals. Harry tied the letter to Hedwig as he started sneezing he muttered the nonverbal counter curse "Stillus" and laughed at all the confused expressions around him. Harry just winked at them. Luna just smirked "Wrackspurts again Harry? You know they hate Radishes." Harry just smiled "I like wrackspurts they remind me that I am human." Luna turned back to Susan and Susan said "What?" Luna just shook her head "Wrackspurts. They are quite common but invisible to the eye." Hannah just shrugged "Well its natural I guess. Oh, darn it is about time for class come on Su." Susan dropped her fork from her plate of eggs and left hurriedly. Luna cast Tempus and it read 7:50. "She's right Harry. You have potions now right?" Harry nodded.

Harry ran towards the great Hall doors when Dumbledore's voice rang out over the school. "All Years Who have not had a magical inheritance test come to my Office." Harry realized he had never heard of one and was at the gargoyle where a little Neville look a like was arguing with the gargoyle over entrance. "What do you mean I have to guess the password?!" Harry laughed the kid turned around furious. Harry stood beside the boy "Let me see Skittles, Pterodactyl Bites, Sugar Cubes, Chocolate Grasshoppers, Snickers, Twix, Bertie Bott's, Squirrel Bits—." The gargoyle jumped aside. "Hmm never figured he'd like that box I sent. It was a joke, oh well." The boy following him was muttering "Dottering old Fool he called me to his office." Harry just shook his head. "Hello Headmaster. I see you have not redecorated your office… I'm sorry…" Dumbledore interrupted him "Harry my boy; I have done much worse in my youth. Consider your actions and that will be punishment enough. Now each of you take a step forward."

Harry stepped forward and gave the boy a push to encourage him. The boy joined him but wasn't exactly pleased with being pushed. "Alright Harry you first. Stick your hand in and read the visual display if you please do not say it out loud." Dumbledore produced a box. It was black with silver lines all over it. Harry stuck his hand in and experienced unimaginable pain but could not move. Harry saw the hologram appear but neither the Headmaster nor Boy could apparently see it.

It read Error No Magic Found. Harry pulled his hand out after a couple more seconds and turned to Dumbledore. "It said Error… No magic found. Professor, it can't be right. We both know I am a wizard."

Dumbledore glanced down at Harry "Hmmm, Perhaps your magic is… No well it could be a creature inheritance. Here use this dagger make sure the blood stays on the parchment." Harry did as he was asked.

Slicing his palm he could hear the boy behind him cringe. Dripping his blood on parchment Harry read: No Creature Inheritance. Dumbledore plopped a lemon drop in his mouth "Well that was disappointing, I was hoping for something at least. Anyone want a Lemon Drop?" The boy behind Harry nodded and bit into one. He seemed calmed after eating it and Dumbledore smiled. "Harry let me help young Reginald here and I will get to the bottom of your problem." Reginald paled. Following the Headmaster's instructions he made it through and practically ran out of the office.

Dumbledore shook his head "I miss true Gryffindors. You are a rare breed Harry." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly "There is only one solution to your problem. I daresay it will take time to arrange the necessary ritual with the goblins. Basically Harry what my plan is a soul ritual. No one has gone through it in centuries but it is the only thing that I believe will help. It will show you your soul and you will become one with it. It is not usually done because it can according to the lore of Merlin change a person drastically. You remember Mordred the legendary dark lord?" Harry nodded.

"Well he started out as an apprentice and completed the ritual like his master did before him. Except he came out of the ritual changed he was almost like an incarnation of evil. He must have had many demons."

Harry accepting what the Headmaster told him."So in all senses of the word I become one with myself? Wouldn't that be Natural?"

Dumbledore smiled 'youth.' "No Harry, men and women hide their true selves every day. Some people have a dark side. Take myself for example, to every other eye I am Dumbledore the light lord. However to myself I am no light lord, too many lives I have cost in my lifetime. Just know this to some it is a blessing, to others a curse."

Harry nodded "Wouldn't that potentially reveal the power he knows not?" Harry asked excitedly.

Dumbledore nodded "That is part of my hope…." _'and my fear.'_

Harry decided what he would do. "I will take the ritual."

Dumbledore smiled yet again 'the boy knows his place' "I will set it up then, on a different note aren't you late for potions?"

Harry shrugged "I don't have the requisite grades sir."

Dumbledore nodded "That would be the case for Professor Snape, however in this case Slughorn will take an E."

Harry's eyes lit up "Really? Well I have to be going then." 'I CAN BE AN AUROR.'

Harry hightailed it to class. Upon entering Harry found the class already under way. The professor turned about and said "Oh do hurry Harry. I'd hate to take points on the first day." Harry replied "Yes sir."

Soon Harry was stuck listening to a ridiculous speech but eventually Slughorn got to the point "Who ever can prepare the mana(think pepper up for the magical core) replenishing potion best will receive a vial of Felix Felicis, you have thirty minutes. Good luck."

Harry smirked he had been preparing a recipe for this potion based on the potions advice in his Black Magic book. Oddly a variant of it was used to increase magical prowess. Sadly it would only double the power one already had for a period of time. Harry was working on a more permanent solution for the potion and perhaps a little luck would help out with his ritual research as well.

Harry soon had out his cauldron and had gathered the ingredients from around him. He had powdered unicorn horn, tongue of chimera, Boomslang skin, and liquid Giant squid feces. Harry tossed the feces in first putting the bubble head charm over himself. He hated the shit but it was an integral part of the potion. It also explained why it was barely ever used. It was nearly impossible to swallow the shite.

Harry soon had the feces up to a boil. Harry stirred the cauldron, twelve times to the left and three to the right and it soon appeared yellow. Harry seeing the right color poured in the powdered unicorn hair, no more than a pinch though. Harry was satisfied as it darkened. Harry soon chopped up the tongue of chimera as he watched the potion turn black. Finally after Harry tossed in the boomslang skin the potion had to be stirred continuously to the right for twelve minutes. Harry magically enhanced his stirrer to go to the right continuously for twelve minutes. Harry finished using the mortar and pestle to juice the chimera tongue. Harry put it through a strainer and after twelve minutes poured the juice into the potion and it turned a turquoise. After five more minutes of turning lighter the potion was done and Slughorn finally called time. Harry turned off the heating source and waited for Slughorn's judgement.

"Really Malfoy, I remember Severus praising you! Orange for Merlin's sake are none of you competent." Finally after yelling at everyone except Hermione who's potion he called passable he came to Harry's.

"Now this is the correct potion. Now tell everyone in here the difference between just juicing the chimera tongue and chopping it up then juicing it."

"Well Professor, the chimera tongue must be chopped first in order to allow the juice to flow outside it's natural environment. In other words not through the surface of the tongue which is poisonous. That is why my potion is turquoise and the rest of yours are not. Hermione just sliced the tongue in hopes that it would be better that way. In a way it is, but it did not produce the right amount of juice." Slughorn was beaming by the end of his speech.

"Harry my boy, Severus never spoke of your ability." Harry nodded "He never noticed me, just the image of my Father." Slughorn sighed "Class dismissed, One twelve inch paper on what you did wrong and why due next week. Harry stay after."

"Yes professor?" Slughorn smiled "Harry you show rare prowess when making potions I knew two boys close to your level. That potion is post newt it was supposed to be an indicator potion to test who was where in class. You are either light years ahead but with your previous grades I discount or more importantly you are talented but have not begun to apply yourself till this summer. So why now?"

Harry smirked "I have been working on doubling my power. I have made the mana increasing potion last for twelve hours. Which is 3 hours more than normal but I want to make it permanent."

Slughorn's jaw dropped "Harry! You realize that is worthy of a Mastery? It took me twelve years to improve the blood replenishing potion. If you accomplish this I will take you on as an apprentice after your Newt in the subject. Which you can take early if you work with me, let's say come over every Saturday at noon?"

Harry was amazed. Slughorn was one of the preeminent potions professors of the last 100 years at least according to several journals Hermione never stopped going on about. "Are you serious?"

Slughorn smiled "If there is ever something I am serious about it is potions. We will mainly work on practicals during these sessions. Blood Replenishing potions, stuff needed for the medical wing. In other words you will be my assistant."

"But sir I am the Quidditch captain."

Slughorn nodded "Personally I would quit for this opportunity. However I will understand if you do not wish to be a potion's master. It is very time consuming. Hang on we cancelled Quidditch." Harry nodded then shook his head.

"Cancelled? Well I guess I will take up your offer, but wasn't Snape your last apprentice?"

Slughorn shook his head "No, he was my best student, he passed his master's exam seventh year. Said he didn't need to apprentice and he didn't, his work on improving the wolfsbane potion was brilliant. My last apprentice was Tom Riddle. He was something else. He was very much like you. He neglected potions till it was useful to him. He left before he could take the Master's test. I never saw him after that. He became V-Voldemort and after hearing what he had become I quit teaching."

Harry nodded "I know sir. You remember when the chamber of secrets opened last time?" Slughorn paled but nodded. "That was him, Tom Riddle after closing the chamber endowed a diary with a piece of his magic. Which activated the chamber four years ago, I destroyed the diary and the beast but before I could he revealed who he truly was Voldemort. I believe he used Dark Magic to make such a device. Do you know of Horcruxes professor?" Slughorn retched on the floor.

"Harry, we might not have time for potions. I once told Tom of Horcruxes not how to make them of course but that the theory stated that you could make up to seven."

Harry was shocked "Sir I started digging in to Black magic this summer. Why would anyone wish to rip apart their soul? It's worse than drinking unicorn blood."

Slughorn shook his head "Harry, never in all my years had I dreamed of such a monster. Tom was obsessed with magic and he often asked my opinion on his theories. He told me he wanted to teach defense so I helped him along. If I had known then what I do now, anyways I believe he fears death and is doing his utmost to prevent it. However I told him it would diminish his power, which is very true and doubtful he actually made one, he probably did the ghost ritual. That's something you can look up on your own time, now, I think it would be better if I took you on as a full apprentice rather than a potions apprentice. I will take over your education."

Harry looked confused "I thought you were only a potions master?"

Slughorn smiled "We are all more than the sum of our parts, I am more than the deeds of paper with my name upon them. Suffice to say I am the last Slughorn, family magic should never die out."

Harry took a step back "Wouldn't that require an Adoption Ritual?"

Slughorn nodded "Yes but not the blood one, the line is continued through adopted sons. Your line as a Potter will continue, as mine as a Goldsmith will. However, one day you will teach someone what I will teach you in this apprenticeship."

Harry nodded and laughed to himself "Is it always this exciting being near you?"

Slughorn winked "About the same as normal."

Harry grinned "Hogwarts' version of Normal is a bit ostentatious for my taste."

Slughorn nodded "And mine as well, but it is the norm. Now what do you say?"

Harry sighed "Every little bit helps. I guess I can carry on the Slughorn name."

Slughorn beamed "Excellent! Now I will inform the necessaries. Come by my office tomorrow and we will go over what classes you will still take and such."

Harry smiled and walked out of the class.


End file.
